Porno Puckleberry
by sexglee
Summary: Escenas de sexo explícito entre Noah Puckerman y Rachel Berry. Agradecería los reviews :)


Me senté al final de la clase de español, a lado de Rachel y saqué mis libros poniéndolos encima de la mesa. Me fijé en que Rachel llevaba una de sus falditas cortas, y sus piernas quedaban totalmente al aire, además de que su cuello parecía totalmente apetecible. Mi polla comenzó a ponerse dura en los pantalones y me removí en la silla sonrojado. Traté de calmarme, pero Rachel cambió de postura de tal manera que podía verle las bragas desde mi sitio. Joder. Estaba tan duro que me dolía la presión de los pantalones, así que decidí desabrocharme la cremallera. Sus bragas transparentaban una hilera fina de vello púbico en su coño, y me revolví cerrando los ojos. Pensé en cómo sería tener la lengua en su coño mojado, llevándome toda la humedad, metiendo los dedos mientras Rachel se retorcía bajo mi boca.

Me decidí y metí mi mano bajo los bóxer sujetando mi polla, comenzando a masturbarme con fuerza mirando sus bragas mientras ella atendía a la clase. La piel de mi polla bajaba y subía, puse mi mano en el glande haciendo movimientos circulares con la mano, pasando el dedo pulgar por el glande.

Rachel giró la mirada y me vio pajeándome la polla y mirándole las bragas. Giró de nuevo su cabeza al frente y cuando el profesor no miraba, se puso debajo de las mesas. Joder.

Al estar cubiertas, el profesor no veía nada y estábamos al final de la clase.

Me bajé los pantalones dejando libre mi polla que saltó sobre la cara de Rachel que me miraba desde abajo.

-Estás muy duro Noah.. -Susurró muy bajito mordiéndome los testículos, mientras yo sentía estar en la gloria.

-Por ti.. -Susurré disimuladamente, acariciando su pelo moreno, mientras ella comenzaba a disfrutar de la extensión de mi polla, metiéndosela en la boca hasta el fondo, mientras presionaba mis testículos con sus manos. Pegué su cabeza contra mi polla soltando un gemido ahogado, mientras Rachel succionaba mi glande, retorciendo la lengua en él mirándome a los ojos con media sonrisa provocadora. Bajó de nuevo su boca hasta mis testículos, chupándolos y levantándolos con la mano. -Los tienes grandes.. -Susurró contra mis huevos, succionándolos y tirando de ellos. Rachel volvió a subir a mi polla metiéndosela entera en la boca mientras veía cómo su mano se colaba en su coño comenzando a masturbarse ella misma. Joder. Rachel contenía los gemidos cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de chuparme la polla, separándose y dejando un hilo de saliva y líquido preseminal entre sus labios y la cabeza de mi polla, lo que hizo que le cogiera la cabeza y me la volviera a chupar bien fuerte, retorciéndome de placer. Rachel se tragaba toda la polla hasta el final, cuando el timbre del final de la clase sonó. Mientras Rachel movía la cabeza fuertemente contra mi polla acariciándome los huevos, todos salían y el Señor Schuester me miró.

-Puck, ¿no sales? -Me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-N-No.. -Dije como pude ya que Rachel me la estaba mamando aún más fuerte, tragándose mi polla hasta que sus labios rozaban con mi vello púbico. -Tengo que hacer las cuentas de las piscinas. -Dije con voz ronca. El señor Shue sonrió y salió de la clase cerrando la puerta.

En ese momento me levanté, agarré a Rachel del pelo y comencé a follarle la boca con fuerza, haciendo que Rachel soltara gemidos al estar masturbándose a sí misma. Le solté la cabeza y saqué mi polla de su boca, dándole golpecitos en los labios mirándola a los ojos. Rachel se metió la cabeza de mi gran polla en su boca, chupándola como si fuera un chupa-chups, disfrutándola. Ella se levantó y se quitó la falda, dejando su coño mojado y brillante al aire. La puse encima de la mesa y metí mi lengua en su coño, llevándome toda la humedad. Estaba tan empalmado que sentía que me podría correr allí mismo. Mordí los labios rosados de su coño, buscando su clítoris con la lengua comenzando a moverla rápidamente sobre aquel bulto hinchado. Rachel llevó las manos a mi pelo, gimiendo con fuerza.

-Chúpamelo más fuerte joder.. -Dijo alzando las caderas, viendo cómo sus piernas se tensaban y mi lengua se retorcía sobre su clítoris. Me separé y cogí mi polla con la mano, comenzando a follármela encima de la mesa, dando fuertes embestidas que hacía que la mesa chocara contra la pared, sin importarme.

-Fóllame más fuerte por favor.. -Dijo casi en modo de súplica, agarrándome por los brazos mientras mis caderas se movían muy rápido y duramente para follármela hasta el fondo, haciendo que diera gritos agudos agarrándose a la mesa y arqueando la espalda.

-Así joder, justo así.. -Gimió de nuevo con un sonido ronco. Seguí follándomela fuertemente, mientras Rachel chupaba mi lengua y la metía en su boca, se masturbaba el clítoris ella misma mientras la follada que le estaba dando aumentaba de ritmo, y Rachel soltaba gritos ahogados.

-Puck, joder Puckerman.. -Gemía desgarrándome la espalda.-Me voy a correr joder.. -Gimió contra mi boca, cuando sentí que ella se tensaba. -JODER. -Gritó corriéndose, sintiendo su humedad recorrer mi polla.

-Me corro.. -Susurré sacando mi polla de su coño, pajeándome en su vientre.

-Aquí. -Ella se puso de rodillas con la boca abierta, mientras me movía la polla fuertemente y la piel recubría mi glande y lo dejaba destapado. Solté un fuerte gemido y me corrí en su boca, soltando toda la leche en su lengua y también chorreaba por su barbilla.

-Trágatelo todo.. -Susurré gimiendo, metiendo mi miembro semi-erecto en su boca, haciendo que chupara los restos de semen.

-Mmmhh.. -Gimió mientras chupaba cerrando los ojos.

-Me gustan estas clases.. -Dije viendo cómo se lo tragaba todo con los ojos cerrados. -Y que me la comas..

-Y a mí.


End file.
